The story of the zombie ponies
Once upon a time there were pony zombies roaming the everfree forest protecting the crown of heaven. The crown of heaven once kept the land beautiful, but then when Nightmare Moon got banished, peaks of darkness created the zombie ponies, they were made to keep the everfree forest from its former glory... But legand says, that one day three brave ponies will defeat the zombie ponies and save the crown of heaven and the everfree forest forvever. But it was just a myth right? Or was it.... "Time for school.... i guess." said Candy Cane Hearts. Candy Cane Hearts was a pink earth pony with blue eyes with red long curly hair with light red streaks with a heart mane clip and her cutie mark is a heart shaped candy cane. She was Pinkie pie's cousin. Candy Cane Hearts ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and rode her bike to school. "Ugh, i hate school, why can't I just chill around all day?!" said Candy Cane Hearts. When Candy Cane Hearts made it to school, she sat in her desk next to her bff, Sparklelight Twinkle. Sparklelight Twinkle was a purple unicorn with darker blue eyes with kinda darker purple long curly hair and bangs with light blue and dark blue streaks and her cutie mark was a light blue spark. Sparklelight Twinkle was Twilight Sparkle's cousin. "The big spelling test is today, whoever gets every word right on there spelling test gets to be in the spring spelling bee!" said Sparklelight Twinkle. "Students, the test will begin shortly." said Mrs.Franis. Mrs.Franis has a grey body with a pure white mane wrapped in a bun, her tail is also wrapped in a bun, she once had green eyes but they faded to grey, she has grey circle glasses, and her cutie make is a long test with an F on it. Mrs.Franis is very strict, and often gets the class in trouble. "Sleepy headz, hand out the papers, Harptavia, hand out the pencils, and Ca......." paused Mrs.Franis "Yay I get to pass out the folders!!!!!" said Candy Cane Hearts. "I mean Can Can't, pass out the folders". said Mrs.Franis. "Aww... :(" said Candy Cane Hearts. "Candy Cane Hearts, how dare you interrupt the class! Thats it, Recess Dentention for you!" 'yelled Mrs.Franis. "Aww......" said Candy Cane Hearts. "Now we will begin the test!" said Mrs.Franis. So they all took the test and Sleepy Headz collected the papers, Harptavia collected the pencils, and Can Can't collected the folders. "Now I will review the grades." said Mrs.Franis. "The people who got an A are Sparklelight Twinkle, Candy Cane Hearts, Apple Smartz, and Harptavia!" said Mrs.Franis. "But I am rather disapointed in the rest of you, everyone else got a B...." said Mrs.Franis. "Aren't B's still good?!" asked Rosely. "Not in this class, in this class the only good grade is an A." said Mrs.Franis. "Oh......" said Rosely. The bell rang, it was time for lunch and recess. "Get your lunchboxes and lunchmoney!" said Mrs.Franis. After lunch everyone went outside, everyone except Candy Cane Hearts. Candy Cane Hearts had to stay in the principal's office until recess was over. Candy Cane Hearts just daydreamed until recess ended. When she went back into the room, she noticed a big surpirse. Everyones desks were gone! Instead, the desks were replaced with a giant chair that everyone can fit on. When the whole class sat on the chair, they got seatbelts on automatically. Then it closed a door that cover everyones body except for their heads. "Today we will go on a field trip.... of doom! >:D" said Mrs.Franis. The Giant Chair lifted and flew inside a cave. "'Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the whole class. Then they went deep deep deep into the Pacific Ocean. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'shouted the class again. Then when the class were about to go inside an erupting volcano, Candy Cane Hearts found a way to stop the engine, and Sparklelight Twinkle used her magic to teleport everyone back to the classroom. '"Sparklelight Twinkle, you know that magic isn't allowed in school. And Candy Cane Hearts destroyed my Giant Chair Of Doom! That's it, recess dentention for the whole class tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!" 'yelled Mrs.Franis. "But the rest of us didn't do anything..." said Rosely. "In this class, first the student who did the wrong thing gets punished, then if the student does the same thing with the students friends, then the whole class gets punished." said Mrs.Franis. "Oh......" said Rosely. '"And also, dentention for the rest of the day class in this room!!!" yelled Mrs.Franis. So the class just sat on the floor for the rest of the day. When the bell rang, the class packed up and left for the rest of the day. Sparklelight Twinkle and Candy Cane Hearts were riding there bikes home when suddenly, they found two stones on the ground, one pink and one purple. "What the......." said Candy Cane Hearts. " I think we should take one.........." said Sparklelight Twinkle. "I will take the purple one, you take the pink one." said Sparklelight Twinkle. So Candy Cane Hearts took the pink stone, and Sparklelight took the purple one. Suddenly, a beam of light aimed at them, and when the beam of light disappeared, so did Candy Cane Hearts and Sparklelight Twinkle. "Wake up Candy Cane Hearts!" said Sparklelight Twinkle. When Candy Cane Hearts woke up, she was surprised. The land they were in had a pinkish-purple sky, white clouds for the ground, and portals surrounding them. Thats all. "Wow, just wow." said Candy Cane Hearts. Then Fluttersun appeared. She was a pegasus with a yellow body, medium length straight orange hair, and her cutie mark was a sun with a frowning face. She was Fluttershy's cousin. "Hi........... :(" said Fluttersun. "What's wrong?!" asked Sparklelight Twinkle. "My cousin Fluttershy is sick, I feel sad because of that." said Fluttersun. "Sorry about that..." said Sparklelight Twinkle. "It's ok." said Fluttersun. "So your the ones with the stones?" asked Fluttersun. "Yup!" said Candy Cane Hearts. "I have a stone too." said Fluttersun. Fluttersun showed her yellow stone to them. "Kewl! :D" said Candy Cane Hearts. "Thx!" said Fluttersun. "Ur welcome! :D" said Candy Cane Hearts. "These stones make us the chosen ones to fight the zombie ponies and save the crown of heaven because without it, the land will be covered in darkness, but because of these stones, we could defeat the zombie ponies and save the crown of heaven!" said Fluttersun. "So now we need to go to the everfree forest and defeat the zombie ponies, and remember, there are five waves of zombie ponies." said Fluttersun. "Ok!" said Sparklelight Twinkle. So they took the portal to the everfree forest. Zombie ponies were everywhere.' "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''they all shouted. "We have to defeat the zombie ponies somehow!" said Candy Cane Hearts. "Hmm... maybe the stones have something to do with it?!" said Sparklelight Twinkle. "Sparklelight Twinkle your a genius!!!" said Candy Cane Hearts. "Stones actavite!" they all shouted. Suddenly, a beam of light came from the stones, killing the first wave of zombie ponies. "Yay!" they all said. "It's getting late, we need to find a place to sleep." said Fluttersun. "What about school?!" asked Sparklelight Twinkle. "In the everfree forest, days are short, so when you return home, it will still be the same time as you left. "One day is only a half hour in the everfree forest, and a year is three years, and a night is fifteen minutes!" said Fluttersun. So they found a cottage while walking to find a place to rest. "Welcome to my cottage, my name is Judy S German and this is my cat Freckles, I hope you enjoy your stay!" said Judy S German. For dinner that night, Candy Cane Hearts, Sparklelight Twinkle, Fluttersun, Judy S German, and Freckles had a giant fish that was three feet wide! Then they went to bed that night all tucked in. And, in fifteen minutes Everfree Time, it was time to wake up and start there quest once again. For breakfast they had bread with jelly and butter and milk to drink. Then they said there final goodbyes to Judy S German and Freckles before they went back to there quest. They were walking for a while when the finally saw more zombie ponies. "Stones actavite!" They all shouted. It killed the second wave of zombie ponies. "There are a couple more minutes left before bedtime, lets get some leaves to sleep in tonight." said Fluttersun. But then, a lion came to them. '"Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted. "It's ok, I'm a friendly lion. My name is Roaring Thunder, I have come to take care of you tonight." said Roaring Thunder. "I have brought some fruits from the tree tops to eat." said Roaring Thunder. So they all ate then they rested in the leaves. In the morning, they ate leftover bread from Judy S German and said there final goodbyes to Roaring Thunder. They found not one, but two waves of zombie ponies, at '''once! "Stones actavite!" they all shouted. It killed both waves of zombie ponies. "Good job girls!" said Sparklelight Twinkle. They took care of themselfs that night. When they woke up, they realised that there was only one wave of zombie ponies left. "Our quest is almost though, just one more wave and then we can get to the crown of heaven and save the universe!" said Fluttersun. So they walked and walked and walked until they found the crown of heaven-----gaurded by the last of the zombie ponies... They suddenly saw Judy S German, Freckles, and Roaring Thunder helping them! Judy S German took down ten of the zombie ponies, while Freckles took down two zombie ponies with his claws. And Roaring Thunder took down eighteen zombie ponies! "Stones actavite!" they all shouted for the last time. And all the zombie ponies have become extinct forever. But then, the zombie pony king and queen appeared! Judy S German Freckles and Roaring Thunder could no longer help. It was up to Candy Cane Hearts, Sparklelight Twinkle, and Fluttersun! "Stones, actavite full power!" they all shouted. Both the zombie pony king and queen have died. The crown of heaven was restored. Then, Princess Luna appeared! "Girls, your mission is now complete. The zombie ponies have been defeated and the crown of heaven is restored, now you shall place the three stones on the crown to put the crown in full power. Then, one of you shall put the crown on and become a princess!" said Princess Luna. So they put the stones in the crown and Sparklelight Twinkle put the crown on because she always wanted to be a princess. Then she grew wings! "Now I'm a princess!" said Princess Sparklelight Twinkle. "Now i shall teleport both you and Candy Cane Hearts back home. Fluttersun lives here so she will stay. Your wings and crown will remain." said Princess Luna. So Luna teleported them home back on there bikes. "Wow, that was fun!" said Candy Cane Hearts. "I know right?" said Princess Sparklelight Twinkle. The next day was the spelling bee. And almost everyone got out quickly. The winners were tied, Princess Sparklelight Twinkle and Candy Cane Hearts both won! And then Mrs.Franis put the desks back. And they lived happily ever after. The End. The story is now finished. Pictures of the story will be coming soon. Still whatever you do '''don't '''edit the story. Thats all for now bye!!! Category:Twinkle's story Category:Story Time!